


[VID] Motivational Speaker

by imbir



Category: Edge of Tomorrow (2014)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Embedded Video, Epilepsy Warning, F/M, Fanvids, Gen, Physical Triggers, welcome to the first annual DJ convention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbir/pseuds/imbir
Summary: "The DJ of the future is going to be a respected member of the community." Rita teaches Cage the fine art of spinning records.
Relationships: William Cage & Rita Vrataski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Festivids





	[VID] Motivational Speaker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andibeth82](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andibeth82/gifts).



> Made for Festivids 2015. 
> 
> Music: "Motivational Speaker", Cut Chemist + "The Begin", DJ Pablo

[ DL [mp4](http://www.mediafire.com/file/7cya54fyiftc045/imbir_-_Edge_of_Tomorrow_-_Motivational_Speaker.mp4/file) (98 MB) ] [Tumblr](https://imbirint.tumblr.com/post/633533105781800960/the-dj-of-the-future-is-going-to-be-a-respected)


End file.
